Final Fantasy VII: Flight of the Dammed
by SunflowerWielder
Summary: Set fifteen years after Advent Children. Cloud has a child. But when old enimes astir, she's right in the firing line... CloTi please Read and Review! Title, Genres and Characters likly to change when I get a better idea of where the story is going.
1. Beginnings

**SW: Hello Final Fantasy people! This is my first Final Fantasy Fic, so please Read and Review! I have some of the Final Fantasy VII crew with me! Cloud...**

**Cloud: Hi.**

**SW: Tifa...**

**Tifa: Hello!**

**SW: Sephiroth, Kadaj and his gang.**

**Sephiroth + Kadaj and co.: Yo.**

**SW: And Yuffie!**

**Cloud: Why her?**

**Yuffie: HI GUYS!!**

**SW: Anyway, this is an idea I've had for many many moons...**

**Yuffie: Juh?**

**SW: Months, Yuffie. Many months.**

**Yuffie: Oh, right!**

**Sephiroth: Can we get started?**

**SW: Sure! Let's mosey! (Starts story)**

* * *

Tifa tapped her fingers anxiously on the bar in Seventh Heaven.

_I've faced WEAPON'S and stared Sephiroth straight in the eyes… But I'm terrified of having one conversation with Cloud. Dear God…_

"I'm off." Cloud walked across the floor of Seventh Heaven; phone in hand, ready to start the deliveries.

"Cloud." Tifa coughed slightly. "We need to talk."

"I'm already late." Cloud sighed. "I need to get going."

"It's important." Tifa nibbled her lip. Cloud paused.

"Fine." He shrugged. "What is it?"

"Well…" Tifa bit her lip very hard, causing a small trickle of blood to cascade down it. "I'm… Uh…"

"Bleeding?"

"Huh?" Tifa noticed the blood on her face. "Oh. Well. Not really."

_Get a grip…_ Tifa mentally readied herself.

"I'm… Pregnant." She finished, allowing a breath out. Cloud's eyes went very wide. There was a long silence.

"Is it mine?" Cloud stuttered. Tifa rolled her eyes.

"Of course it is, you chocobo head!"

Silence.

More silence.

_**THUD!!**_

"Cloud!"

_Fifteen years later…_

"KARA!!" Cloud stormed **(No pun intended)** around Seventh Heaven. "Oh my God… KARA!!"

"Cloud, what's going on?" Tifa stuck her head out from behind the bar. "You're putting off the customers."

"Oh well!" Cloud marched up the stairs. Tifa just rolled her eyes, watching the fluff of blonde hair run up the stairs.

"Just let her live Cloud…" She shook her head and walked back to the room full of drunks.

_Pat pat pat pat._

Kara Aeris Strife walked through the church, deep in thought. Her Mako blue eyes scanned the church, as a gentle breeze blew in; sending her short, black spiky hair into an inferno. She blew the offending hair out of her face, and walked up to the flower bed.

She liked it here. It was quite, and it gave her a chance to get away from her dad, who was way too overprotective for his own good.

She didn't know why though. Edge was a peaceful place. Dirty, yes. Busy, yes. But there wasn't really any crime or anything like that. She just didn't understand.

She bent down, her eyes flickering over the flowers.

_She isn't here…_

Kara sighed, and stood up. Glancing down, she noticed her jeans were covered in stains. She could never keep anything clean, but she didn't mind. She loved nature. It was just a shame that she never got to see much of it in Edge. She hummed contently to herself, her fingers running over the flowers.

She didn't notice a pair of eyes watching her.

Cloud held his head in his hands. Kara could never stay put. He had told her time after time to stay in the bar, but she wouldn't listen.

She didn't know anything about Sephiroth, Aeris, Geostigma, Jenova… He didn't want her to. The less she knows, the safer she'll be. That's what he had told himself over and over again.

Somehow, as time went on, it was getting harder to convince himself.

Cloud walked out of the bar, and headed towards the centre of the city, looking for Kara. As he passed a shop, something caught his eye.

A newspaper.

Cloud walked into the shop, and picked up 'On the Edge', the main newspaper.

Its headline bore the news Cloud had always dreaded.

**Sephiroth Remnants sighted in Midgar ruins.**

**SW: Well, there we go!**

**Cloud: I have a kid?**

**SW: Weren't you reading the story? Please, read and reveiw, but no flames! If you don't like, tell me why, and how I can improve it. If you do flame, I shall let Sephiroth go Sin Harvest on you. 'Kay?**

**Sephiroth: (Sharpens Masume) This will be fun.**


	2. Explainations

**SW: I'm back! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, but I've had a ton of exams and all kind of insane stuffs been happening. Thank you all so much for reviewing!**

**Cloud: Do we still have to stay here?**

**SW: Yes. (Phone rings) Wha? Damm... (Answers it) Hello? Oh. You'll have to read this chapter to find out who it is on the phone!**

* * *

Cloud ran into the bar, nearly knocking over a stool.

"Cloud!" Tifa gave Cloud 'The look', "Be careful!"

"No time!" Cloud glared at her. "Find Kara. Now." Tifa raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" Cloud threw the newspaper at her, as his mobile went off. He scrambled around in his pockets as Tifa read the newspaper. She raised the other eyebrow.

"I'll phone Barret." Tifa walked up the stairs to the phone, as Cloud answered his.

"Cloud."

"_You act like we don't know that."_ Cloud let out an angry sigh.

"What do you want Shinra?"

"_It's not so much what you can do for us… But what you can do for the planet."_

"What does that mean?"

"_We have some information for you. Come to Healin."_ Cloud bit his lip.

"How am I supposed to know it's you, not Kadaj?"

"_Come on Cloud! Don't ya trust us?"_ Reno's voice crackled over the earpiece.

"Okay, now I believe it. I'll be there soon." Cloud turned off the phone, and ran outside where Fenrir was waiting.

"CLOUD! WAIT!!" Tifa ran out of the bar as Cloud drove off. She glared at the motorcycle rapidly going out of sight, before running back into the bar.

* * *

Kara felt something watching her.

"Who's there?" She spun around. "Hello?" There was silence. "Who's there?" More silence.

Kara felt into her pocket for the keris she carried with her, in case she was attacked by fiends, as her mum had warned her.

"I said, who's there!?" Kara tried to sound braver than she actually was. "Answer me!"

Slowly, a figure stepped out of the darkness.

* * *

Cloud skidded Fernir to a stop and disembarked. He stared up at the building, and pulled out his sword.

Walking into the main building in Healin, Cloud swung his sword out, making it connect with a loud BANG with Reno's EMR. Reno gave Cloud a cheeky grin.

"Yo."

"Stop jerking me around." Cloud gave Reno a look.

"Just checking your still at the top of the game Cloud." Reno shrugged. "You're getting old."

"Leave him be Reno." Rufus Shinra walked into the room along with Rude. "The last thing we need is to annoy him." Reno pouted and threw his EMR on the floor with a loud bang. There was a pause.

"Go outside Reno." Reno's mouth fell open.

"You're going to treat me like a kid?"

"If you act like one, yes." Rufus pointed to the door. "Out. Now." Reno glared at everyone in the room in turn, before marching out of the door, slamming it behind him. Rufus rolled his eyes.

"I have to apologize." Rufus smirked. "He seems to be having an early mid-life crisis."

"AM NOT!!" Reno yelled from outside, where he was eavesdropping.

"I don't have time or patience for this." Cloud sighed. "Why is Kadaj back?" Rufus's smirk fell from his face.

"An oversight on our part." Rufus gave an angry sigh, and stared at the floor, pacing the floor.

"We always thought as Jenova as a being. An extra-terrestrial. But we were wrong. Jenova in its simplest form is a virus, a large one, yes, but still just a virus. Jenova invades a persons cells, and if it is strong enough, takes over completely. But you know this?" Cloud nodded. "Good. The Jenova cells that made Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo were very specific cells. When these cells entered the lifestream, they invaded other parts of the lifestream. They invaded children. The Jenova cells completely took over three children, and Kadaj's gang was re-born." Cloud remained silent. "There is another thing though," Rufus looked at Cloud, as a shadow covered his face. "If remnants of Sephiroth were able to reunite, then Sephiroth himself may have been able to reunite."

Cloud felt as if his whole body had been dropped from a great height. The terrifying nightmares he had always had of people who meant of lot to him being killed by Sephiroth suddenly felt so much more real.

"So… He's out there." It was a statement, not a question that emerged from the confusion in Cloud's mind.

"Possibly."

"What does he want?"

"Apart from to kill you?" Reno yelled from outside. Cloud kicked the door, causing it to spring open, and hit the red head in the face.

"OW!"

"We have no idea." There was silence in the small building. "It's raining."

Cloud raised his head and glanced out of the window at the fast falling rain.

_Aeris…_

* * *

Barret stepped out from behind one of the columns, much to Kara's relief.

"You stupid girl! You had your parents worried sick!" Kara gave an angry sigh.

"They don't need to worry," She explained, letting go of her keris. "I can look after myself." Barret just looked at her.

"Well they do worry. Tifa is having a panic attack, and Yuffie is trying to calm her down." Hearing this, Kara started laughing.

"Poor Yuffie!"

"More like poor Tifa!" Barret rolled his eyes. "Let's get going." And with that, he walked out of the church. Kara paused for a minute to take one last look at the flowers, before following Barret.

High in the rafters of the church, a figure watched the two people leaving, and smiled.

"Don't worry imouto." The figure laughed. "I'll see you again soon…"

* * *

**SW: Imouto is japanese for 'little sister', so that gives you a hint to the identity, non?**

**Sephiroth: Don't speak french.**

**SW: I know the explaination for the remnants return may not be great, but this isn't really about them-**

**Kadaj: BOO!**

**SW: - So please don't flame me about that. The mysterious phone caller was... Rufus Shinra. He wanted to send someone around to check on the story-**

**(Very loud banging as Reno and Rude kick down the living room door)**

**Reno: Yo.**

**SW: ... He sent you two around?**

**Rude: That is correct.**

**Cloud: He has to be losing it.**

**Tifa: Agreed.**

**SW: Oh! There's a thunderstorm! But anyway, please read and review!**

**Cloud: Flamers will be subject to omnislash!**

**Sephiroth: HEY!! I WANTED TO THREATEN THE FLAMERS!!**

**Cloud: WELL TOUGH!**

**(The two of them start fighting to the death)**

**SW: Just great.**


	3. Decisions

**SW: Thank ye all for the reviews! And that was the messiest fight I have ever seen in my life.**

**Cloud: Sorry!**

**Reno: Can I have some popcorn?**

**SW: Sure! (Chucks him a bag) Dig in!**

* * *

Yuffie waved a paper bag in Tifa's face.

"Yuffie, that's not helping." Tifa told the ninja.

"But it's good for panic attacks!" They ninja whined, still waving the bag around.

"When Barret said I was having a panic attack, he didn't mean it figuratively."

"Oh." Yuffie stopped jumping around, as her shoulders sank. A bark-like laugh came from the corner.

"Sweet Shinra, use your brains sometimes girl!" Cid laughed, taking another puff on his cigarette.

"Now that's just rude! And I thought you gave up smoking!"

"Girl, my lungs are messed up enough, I doubt a few more cigarettes are going to damage it."

"But-"

"I've got the runaway." Barret announced from the doorway of the Seventh Heaven, earning a glare from Kara. If there was one thing she hated, it was being called a runaway. She wasn't.

Tifa let out a large sigh of relief, and walked over to Kara, and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Don't do that again, okay?" Kara frowned at Tifa.

"I can look after myself."

"Well, it's just better if you don't wander off."

"I wasn't wandering."

"Kara." Tifa gave Kara the look, and tightened her grip on her shoulders. "Don't. Wander. Off."

"Okay." Kara nodded, keeping her fingers crossed behind her back. Tifa smiled, and released her grip on Kara's shoulders.

"Good." Tifa turned back to the bar, followed by Barret, as Kara walked away.

"I need beer." Barret muttered, sitting down next to the bar, as Kara began to lecture Cid on the dangers of smoking, along with Yuffie and Red XIII. With a small smile, Tifa set to work. Barret paused before leaning over the bar.

"I found her at Aeris' church again." Tifa dropped a glass in shock. This earned a few odd glances, before everyone turned back to what they were doing.

"Again?" Hissed Tifa, as Barret nodded sagely. Tifa gave a long sigh and fiddled with the newspaper still sitting on the bar, her eyes re-reading the headline. "She has to find out sooner or later… I just wish Cloud could see it that way."

At that moment, Cloud walked into the door, his face slightly paler than usual. A quiet hush fell over the bar. Cloud walked over to the counter, grabbed the newspaper, and threw it in the bin.

"Cloud-"Tifa paused as Cloud glanced at her, and gave a miniscule shake of the head. Tifa understood that to mean: _Not now. I'll tell you later._ Tifa frowned, but stayed silent as Cloud turned to face Kara.

"Listen Kara. Do not go outside at all, not even two centimeters out the front door. You stay in the house. Is that clear?" Kara stared at Cloud.

"No, it isn't." She narrowed her eyes. "Stop treating me like a prisoner!"

"We are not arguing about this." Cloud sighed, feeling a small knot of irritation form in her chest.

_Why does she have to be so bloody argumentative all the time?_

"Yes, we ARE arguing about it!" Kara stood up and gave Cloud the filthiest look in Gaia. One of Kara's worse points was that she had a very short temper. "What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing. Now go to your room."

"But if there's nothing going on, then why do I have to go to my room?"

"Oh my…" Cloud shook his head angrily. "Can you please just not argue with everything I say, and go to your room?"

"But why-"

"JUST GO TO YOUR BLOODY ROOM ALREADY!!" Cloud snapped, causing a very pregnant pause. Cloud never snapped, in fact, quite the opposite. He stared at his feet as Kara bit her cheek hard to stop herself crying.

"Fine." Kara turned to leave, before spinning back around. "By the way, GO TO HELL!!"

"Kara!" Tifa tried to gain a handle on the situation, but Kara had already run up the stairs. She turned and faced Cloud. "You shouldn't have yelled at her."

"I didn't mean to." Cloud glanced at the staircase.

"What did that idiot Shinra say?" Barret asked. Cloud explained what Rufus had said to the silent room. There was total silence when he finished. Cid was the first one to speak.

"Well, shit."

* * *

Kara stared out of the window, absent-mindly scraping at a piece of loose paint that was on her widow still.

She _hated_ this place.

Quite suddenly, she pulled the window open, and looked out at the drop. Turning her head, she saw the drainpipe.

She had an idea.

* * *

Tifa watched the hive of activity around her, as she bit her fingernails and contemplated the situation. AVALANCE was going to head off in _Shera III_ to search Gaia for any signs of the Remnants or Sephiroth.

"It's a bad habit."

"Huh?" Tifa turned to see Yuffie beaming back at her.

"Biting your nails. It's a bad habit."

"Oh." Tifa stopped. "I didn't realize I was doing it…" She turned her attention back to Cloud, who was sitting at the bar, resting his head on the table. Yuffie followed her gaze.

"Go talk to him."

"I was going to-"

"So go now." Yuffie gave Tifa a shove. With a quick glare at Yuffie, Tifa walked over to Cloud.

"Cloud, what are you going to do about Kara?"

"Denzel and Marlene are going to look after her."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it's not."

"She doesn't need to know."

"Yes, she does!" Tifa gave Cloud a long look. "How are you going to explain why we're vanishing for a few days?"

"I… She's safer this way."

"No, she isn't!"

"She-"

"Stop running!" Tifa slammed a fist on the bar glaring at Cloud. "Stop using her as an excuse because you're too scared to face the past!"

"I'm not using her as an excuse!"

"Well it seems that way to me!"

"I let down too many people!" Cloud raised his head off the bar wearily. "Way too many people. Do you really think she would trust me if she knew?" Tifa remained silent.

"If you don't tell her now," Tifa picked her words very carefully. "She would never trust you. Ever." There was another very long silence.

"How do you think she'll take it?"

* * *

Cloud went up the steps two at a time, working out the words in his head. Taking a deep breath, he came face to face with the door. Glancing at the notice:

**People, knock before entering.**

**Seriously.**

**I mean it. Otherwise you will enter a world of pain.**

**This mean YOU!**

Cloud rolled his eyes, and knocked on the door.

"Kara? Listen… I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm going to come in now… And I'm going to explain everything. Please don't hate me." And with that, Cloud pushed the door open.

"Ka-," Cloud stopped as his Mako blue eyes scanned the room. "Damm!"

They scanned the empty room.

* * *

**SW: Okay, the next chapter won't be up for at least another week.**

**Reno: Popcorn tastes niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicccccccccccccceeeeeeeeeee!!**

**Rude: ...?**

**Cloud: TAKE ME OUT TO THE BALL GAME!! TAKE ME OUT TO THE BALLLLLLL!!**

**Tifa: Okay, who spiked his drink?**

**SW: Read and review please!**

**Yuffie: Those who flame will face the wrath of the Grand Ninja Yuffie!**

**Cid: So they have nothing to worry about!**

**Yuffie: HEY!!**


End file.
